


As the World Falls Away: Side Stories

by EmpressCactuar



Series: As the World Falls Away [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: These are worldbuilding stories and drabbles that elaborate more on the characters and their relationships in the Paradis!Reibert fic I'm writing, As the World Falls Away.All ficlets take place in the same AU/timeline as the main fic.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: As the World Falls Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Chosen Warrior

The fire crackled between the four of them, the summer air warm earlier but fading now. Porco rubbed his hands together firmly, the friction warming up his hands. Marcel smiled at him and pat his back, Porco smiling back at his older brother. 

They were doing this. They all really were doing this. They had spent the night travelling to the walls where the Eldian island devils lived to retrieve the founding titan, and the next day they were going to be knocking down Wall Maria. 

“I guess we really didn’t make it too far tonight after all…” Colt started, staring into the fire. His expression seemed preoccupied, the flames of the fire dancing in his eyes. 

“We went as far as we could. It’s been cloudy today,” Porco said. 

“Do you really think the king won’t use the founding titan even if we destroy the walls?” Marcel asked, watching the flames. Annie scooted to sit closer to him, Marcel’s presence comforting. “I know he renounced war, according to Willy Tybur, but war and protecting his subjects aren’t really the same thing,” 

“Well… there’s no turning back now. We’ve already started this mission…” Colt’s expression seemed vacant, all three of the others noticing his change in demeanor. 

Porco’s expression set into a frown. “Hey, you haven’t forgotten who we are, have you?” All three of the other warriors watched him. “We’re chosen warriors. The best of the best. And we have a mission we’ve been entrusted to do, do you think you can’t do it now?” 

“…I’m sorry, Porco. I’m sorry, Marcel,” Colt started, a single tear falling down the side of his face. “Porco… you weren’t supposed to be the armored titan. Falco was,” 

Annie’s eyes widened at the revelation alongside Porco and Marcel’s. “What…?” Marcel started, Porco’s expression seeming hurt and doubtful. 

“We warriors… we only get thirteen years in this life. I’m fine with that and I’ve accepted it. But Falco… for god’s sake he’s my little brother! He’s only eight!” Tears streamed down Colt’s face as he gritted his teeth. “I… I made Falco out to be an immature brat. And I downplayed Porco’s aggression so much, because they were seriously concerned about it. They wanted someone more stoic to be the armored,” 

“You bastard!” Marcel stood quickly, staring down at Colt as Porco stood as well, staring down at the ground. “I didn’t want my brother to be a warrior either!” Porco felt a pang in his heart at that. “I wanted to protect him! But you kept me from saving him?” 

Porco felt like his whole world was spinning. He wasn’t good enough to be a warrior? They picked a little eight-year old over him before Colt stepped in? Marcel tried to stop him from being a warrior? He stumbled backwards slightly. 

“No… I’m a chosen warrior… I carry the power of the armored titan inside me…” Porco stared at the fire vacantly as he stood, not noticing the ground moving behind him. 

“Porco!” Marcel immediately sprinted towards Porco, shoving him roughly to the side. Porco turned in alarm to see a titan behind them, Marcel now in its grip and being pulled towards the titan’s maw. “Porco! Run!” 

Porco watched in alarm as the titan bit down, his older brother being devoured by the titan. He turned around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, escaping the titan. His legs carried him, for how long or far he wasn’t sure, until he came to rest by a tree. He panted heavily, turning around. “Annie? Colt? …Marcel?” 

Porco collapsed at the tree, tears flowing down his face. Marcel tried to protect him by preventing him from becoming a warrior, but he failed. He wanted his little brother to live a long life. And now Marcel was dead, not far into his term at all, because he tried a second time to protect his younger brother. 

And he succeeded. 

He had to prove that he was worthy of the armored titan. He _was_ worthy. He _is_ worthy. _He_ was the one selected to become the armored titan, not Falco. And he would damn well prove why. 

When Colt and Annie caught up to Porco, they didn’t see the confused and scared kid that ran away. They saw a hardened heart. 

“We destroy Wall Maria tomorrow. Marcel isn’t here. But I am, and I’ll take his place and show you why I was chosen to be the armored titan,” 

Colt and Annie could only nod in response. 


	2. Herman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the AOT2 video game, both Reiner and Bertholdt really like the titan doll gift, which is the most expensive gift in the game! Marbled meat costs 8000, pricy alcohol is 4000, a gold bar is 10000, but the titan doll is 12000!
> 
> Wanted to slip in something about the titan doll.

Reiner kept close to Bertholdt as the pair of them walked the streets of Trost together. They had been given a free day, and the two of them just wanted to walk around away from the training grounds. They had a year left. Then they’d be off to the Military Police and would be on their way to living the rest of their lives together. 

“Do you want to buy anything else while we’re in town, Reiner?” Bertholdt asked, taking Reiner’s arm and linking their arms together. They weren’t actually getting paid for being soldiers yet. But the cadets could undertake extra work on the side at times to make money. A package of sweet rolls was already in the bag Reiner held at his side, a yummy treat for the two of them to share later. 

Reiner blushed at his arm being taken, but quickly relaxed and walked side-by-side with his boyfriend. He frowned a little at the question while he thought, trying to think. They really didn’t have very much money. They stayed busy because they trained and studied so much trying to make it into the top ten cadets. Doing extra work on the side wasn’t a high priority. 

The sweet rolls really were a special treat. If Sasha tried anything… he might _actually_ break her arm. 

“I think we’re good, Bertl. Do you want to go to the plaza and eat one of these? Was there anything you wanted to do besides shopping?” Bertholdt shook his head. 

“No. Next time we have a free day we could check out the library in Trost’s city center. But I don’t feel like it today.” Reiner hummed, the two of them watching the citizens move to and fro. They had seen a couple of faces from the cadets around. Daz was out with his family. But for the most part they were lost in a sea of faces. 

Bertholdt turned his head to the side, gasping when he did and breaking the hold he had on Reiner’s arm. Reiner turned in confusion, his eye immediately drawn to where Bertholdt’s went. 

“What’s this?” Bertholdt asked, looking at the doll behind the stall in the plaza. The shopkeeper chuckled and held it in her hands, Bertholdt and Reiner looking at it intently. 

“Oh, this little guy? He’s a titan doll. I made him.” It was really morbid and sorta fucked up. The titans were vicious, bloodthirsty monsters that just a few years ago led to the loss of untold numbers of lives. This lady made a stuffed toy of a titan? But at the same time… they were both in love with it. 

“What made you make him look like that?” Reiner asked, intrigued by the doll’s design. It was obese, with large eyes and an innocent expression and brown hair. It was… oddly loveable. The shopkeeper chuckled at the question. 

“You’re the first person to ask me that. There’s a veteran member of the Survey Corps named Moblit Berner. Nice guy. Very artistic. Sometimes he’ll sketch titans he sees while he’s out on expeditions and I pay him for sketches he decides they don’t need.” Sketching titans while they’re out beyond the walls? This Moblit guy must be quite the character. Especially if he’s a veteran member, that implies surviving multiple expeditions. What an interesting way to make extra money. 

“How much does he cost?” Bertholdt asked excitedly. Reiner glanced at Bertholdt. Bertholdt wanted to buy the doll? 

…But _he_ wanted to buy the doll to give to Bertholdt! 

He and Bertholdt both nearly recoiled when the shopkeeper told them how much the little guy cost. 

They understood why. The risks involved with getting the sketches were enormous. Cost of materials, especially since everything was more expensive after the fall of Wall Maria. Cost of her time, which was just as valuable as theirs. Plus she had a family to feed, too. 

But damn. It was _expensive._ Her feelings weren’t hurt, her sheepishly making a comment about soldiers not getting paid enough for the work they did. 

The two of them sat together in the plaza, sharing one of their sweet rolls. Bertholdt couldn’t help but let his mind wander while he ate. 

_If I do a bunch of extra work I’ll make some money and I can buy Reiner that doll…_

Reiner glanced at Bertholdt while he ate. He was so cute, his cheeks tinted pink while he enjoyed their special treat. He took another bite of his sweet roll and thought to himself. 

_If I do a bunch of extra work I’ll make some money and I can buy Bertholdt that doll…_

  


“Where are you off to, Reiner?” Bertholdt had asked, noticing Reiner was headed towards one of the wagons transporting soldiers who were doing extra work. Reiner looked surprised and scratched his head, giving Bertholdt a sheepish smile. 

“Oh, I thought I told you. I’m going with some of the other cadets for some extra work. We’re going to the fields to uproot some tree stumps.” Bertholdt tried to think. Maybe Reiner had told him? He had been tired from doing quite a bit of extra work lately, spending a great deal of time working with the mess hall to prepare the meals for the cadets. 

He didn’t realize how much food they actually consumed until he had to cook it. It just seemed like their rations were so meager at times. How many cadets there were… it was surprising. 

Bertholdt went back to the bunkhouse, a book on weapons engineering tucked underneath his pillow. He was… a little miffed that Reiner went out to work on a free day. Usually they just worked on their training days when they weren’t actually training. That was what he did, with the mess hall. And usually that was what Reiner did, taking extra work caring for the horses. Apparently he had gotten to know Krista pretty well doing that. 

“Hey, Bertholdt!” Bertholdt peeked down from the top bunk he shared with Reiner, seeing Connie standing at the bottom. “Whatcha doing?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just reading.” Bertholdt responded, putting the book down by his side. 

“Where’s your other half?” Connie asked teasingly, Bertholdt’s cheeks heating up a little. 

“He’s gone out to work the fields today for extra money.” Connie started climbing the ladder, not waiting for Bertholdt to invite him up. Bertholdt was a little annoyed at Connie’s presumptuousness but let it go. 

“What’s he want extra money for?” Connie asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall. “Got his eye on something?” 

“…I’m not really sure, actually. Now that I think about it he and I have both been working a bit lately…” Bertholdt held his chin in his hand while he thought. Reiner had expressed a craving for meat the other day but wasn’t willing to engage in shenanigans like Sasha to get it. Maybe he was saving up to buy them some meat? 

…He’d love Reiner forever if he did that. He’d do _anything_ Reiner wanted if he bought them some lamb and they ate that together… 

“Oi! Bertholdt! What’re you blushing for? You just zoned out all of a sudden.” Bertholdt laughed and scratched his nose. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” He wasn’t about to tell Connie about all the sordid thoughts that crossed his mind, but Connie didn’t seem interested anyways. 

“If Reiner is gone for the day, wanna go do something with me? Sasha got in trouble because she got caught stealing a can of beans.” 

Bertholdt smiled at the invitation. “That sounds nice. What do you want to do?” 

  


Bertholdt cracked his eyes open. It was his first free day since he had finally saved up enough money to buy that titan doll. Oh, Reiner was already gone? Where did he go? Bertholdt wiped at his eyes and checked the time. 

Shit! He slept in. The next wagon going to Trost was going to be leaving shortly. Bertholdt rushed to get himself dressed and presentable, grabbing the money he had saved and put up and making his way to the wagon. He hopped on quickly, sitting next to a couple of girls he recognized. 

He hadn’t seen Reiner all morning, which was beyond odd. Normally Reiner would wait for him to get up before starting his free day. 

…Of course Reiner wouldn’t know that he just bolted to Trost, could he really blame Reiner for anything in that case? 

Bertholdt hopped out of the wagon quickly, making his way quickly through the city streets to the vendor where he had seen the doll. It took a while, the stall having been small and in a crowd of other stalls in a busy market plaza. He caught sight of the shopkeeper, approaching her quickly. 

“Do you still have the titan doll? I got the money.” Bertholdt breathed, glancing behind her shoulder and frowning. Where was the doll? There were some sketchbook pages of titans on the table. But no doll. The shopkeeper smiled empathetically at him. 

“I’m sorry, dear. Someone came through about thirty minutes or an hour ago and bought the little guy.” Bertholdt wanted to scream in frustration that he had worked so long for nothing. 

He still had the money but that wasn’t the point. 

Bertholdt thanked the shopkeeper and left the stall, making his way to the city square so he could sit down and think about what to do next. He frowned while he walked to the plaza, squinting at a man sitting in the plaza. 

Short blonde hair… he had about the same build as Reiner… Bertholdt walked closer to the figure, him turning his head to the side to look at a bird and Bertholdt getting confirmation that it was indeed Reiner sitting there. 

Why was he here? 

“Reiner?” Reiner looked surprised, turning to the side and smiling wide at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Bertholdt! Hey, close your eyes real quick!” Bertholdt stopped approaching Reiner when he was close enough, closing his eyes. “Now stick your hands out.” He did as instructed, feeling something soft get pushed into his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the titan doll staring back at him. “Do you love it?” Reiner asked, a wide grin on his face. 

“_You_ bought the titan doll?” Bertholdt asked incredulously, Reiner’s excited expression falling at the question. 

“Huh?” Reiner asked, cocking his head to the side. Bertholdt shook his head and produced his money that he made from weeks of extra work. Reiner’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“I wanted to get you the titan doll because you really liked it last time we came out. That’s why I was doing so much extra work. But when I went to buy him, the shopkeeper told me someone else bought him…” 

“I thought you loved the titan doll so I did a lot of extra work so I could buy him for you…” Reiner laughed slightly, taking the titan doll back and looking at him before turning it around so its face was looking at Bertholdt. “I think he likes you, Bertl…” 

Bertholdt laughed and took the doll back. “So I guess we have some extra money now.” He held the doll to his chest, getting some strange looks from passerby. Fuck them, it didn’t matter. It was just a doll. A doll Reiner got for him. He loved it. 

“Wanna go buy some sweet rolls to share, then?” A chuckle from Bertholdt. 

“You know, I have a bit… wanna buy some meat to go with the sweet rolls?” Reiner’s mouth started watering immediately, him nodding in response to Bertholdt’s question. 

“That sounds perfect, Bertl. Thanks, buddy.” Bertholdt shook his head. 

“No, thank you.” He looked down at the doll and gave Reiner an impish look. “I wanna name him Herman.” 

Reiner’s eye twitched. If there was anything Bertholdt wasn’t good at, it was naming things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this AU, even though I haven't updated it recently! I've been working A LOT at work but I'm hoping to get the next chapter of the main story up soon!


	3. Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to imagine that Reiner is enamored with his horse.   
Reiner+Krista friendship this chapter ^^

"Wow, Reiner, your horse sure has taken a liking to you!" Reiner glanced down at Krista and gave her a smile, then went back to brushing his horse's mane. All the new scouts had been assigned the horses that they would be responsible for and utilizing during their time in the Survey Corps. 

Unlike humans, titans had absolutely no interest in the horses. As such, it was common for the same horses to remain in use until they were too old. It was a bit macabre, but new soldiers such as them "inherited" their horses from soldiers that were killed in past expeditions outside the walls. 

"Bertholdt and I both used to have some animals our family raised. Mom's horse was named Twilight, and Bertholdt's family's horse was named Lily. I didn't really spend much time with Twilight because mom was always riding her to the next town so she could work." Reiner admired his horse's shiny coat. She was a palomino horse, whereas Bertholdt got a male horse that was a bay. Reiner grabbed a carrot, then started to feed her. 

"I grew up on a farm. I've always loved caring for horses. They're beautiful." Krista's horse was a palomino as well. From what little they understood about where the Survey Corps' horses actually came from, there was a strong possibility that their horses were related. "Have you thought of a name for your horse yet?" 

"I think I want to name her Peaches." Reiner blushed when Krista started chuckling at him. "Hey! I thought it was a good name..." Reiner had an indignant expression on his face while he gently stroked Peaches' snout. He rested his forehead against her, then gently kissed her. 

"It is a good name. I just think it's cute is all. You're so big, and solid and strong... and you give your horse such a sweet name." Reiner was still blushing, but then reached behind his head and scratched. He laughed to himself and thought back to his childhood in Hillfar. Fond memories of his old farm animals crossed his mind. What happened to them, he wondered? The titans wouldn't have eaten them. 

"I've always given my animals names like that. My family had a cow that I named Cranberry. Our other cow was Bucket, and Bertl named her. My favorite hen was named Strawberry." Krista laughed sweetly at Reiner's animal names, and he scratched his nose. 

"It sounds like you like naming animals after fruit... and now you've got Peaches. She's a sweetie." Krista walked over to Reiner and started petting Peaches. Reiner scooted and glanced over at Krista's horse. As small as Krista was, Reiner idly wondered if she'd need help getting onto her horse. Krista laughed whenever Peaches accepted the apple she offered. 

"What'd you name your horse, Krista?" Krista glanced over at Reiner, who started brushing her horse's man. Reiner was very gentle, and she tried to imagine a younger version of him playing with farm animals and taking care of cattle. "Probably Ymir, right?" Reiner teasingly raised a brow at Krista, who immediately blushed and shook her head. 

"N-no! She isn't named Ymir!" Reiner laughed at Krista's denial, then reached a hand over and ruffled the top of her hair. She was so small, it was cute. Krista huffed and went back to her own horse, and her expression softened immediately. "I named her Frieda. I don't know why... it came to me in a dream, almost. It's just a nice name." 

"It is a pretty name. It suits her." The two of them finished feeding and grooming their horses, then got ready to make their leave. Truthfully, their horses had already been fed and taken care of earlier in the day. But they both wanted to spend a little bit more time with their new animal companions. 

Reiner had briefly wondered who had Peaches before. What was Peaches' old name? What if something happened to him? What would Peaches' name be then? 

Best to push those thoughts out of his head. In terms of his current situation, all those thoughts were meaningless. What mattered was the present, and the present meant getting ready for the expedition in three weeks and making sure he was ready. He was scared, yes. But at the very least he could fill his days with making sure everything would run smoothly once they left Wall Rose. 

"Say, what did Bertholdt name his horse? Do you know?" Reiner thought back to when Bertholdt was hugging his horse's face and running his fingers through its mane. Reiner smiled to himself. "He named his horse Cookie." Krista smiled and thought about Bertholdt. 

"You two are fond of food names, huh?" Reiner shrugged his shoulders and opened the gate, then closed it behind him while they made their way back to town. Bertholdt was probably at home in their apartment. He wasn't quite sure where Krista was staying, now that he thought about it. A lot of scouts were saving their money and living in the barracks, but he and Bertholdt were willing to spend the extra money to have their privacy. 

Were Krista and Ymir doing that? He couldn't be completely sure but it wasn't his place to ask. 

"I don't know how he names things. I got him a doll and he named it Herman..." Krista couldn't help but laugh loudly at that one, and Reiner joined her. He always thought that was a silly name for a doll, but Bertholdt got indignant when Reiner picked on him for it. The two of them made their way into town and walked together until it was time to part. "I'll see you in the morning, Krista. Tell Ymir I said hi." 

Krista blushed, then nodded and ignored the implication of what Reiner was saying. "Tell Bertl I said hi, then." 

Reiner bid his friend farewell and made his way to his apartment, where his fiancé was surely waiting for him. 

He looked forward to spending some time with Peaches, Frieda and Krista tomorrow evening. He loved his horse, and he loved his friend. 


	4. Cruel, but Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set before the attack on Trost!  
Mikasa and Bertholdt have a talk.

He never really _meant_ to come across as standoffish. But sometimes he just did. Maybe it was because he was being compared to Reiner so often? Next to his boisterous friend, of course he could come across that way. But it didn't really matter. His friends knew he cared about them. And he wasn't the only standoffish one. Galliard could be, for sure. Annie. Mikasa. When she was separated from Krista, even Ymir came across unapproachable at times. 

It was sundown. He was sitting on top of the wall, looking outwards into the territory that they'd lost five years ago. They'd been in Trost the past couple of days. In a few more, they would be graduating and selecting their regiment. He'd placed in the top ten, and soon enough he and Reiner would be joining the Military Police and heading towards the interior. 

"Bertholdt? What are you doing up here?" Bertholdt turned his head to the familiar voice. Ah. It was Mikasa. She approached him from behind and looked out at the sunset with him. "Is something wrong?" 

"No. I just wanted to look outside the walls. Reiner is out drinking with Krista and Ymir." Mikasa hummed and sit cross-legged next to Bertholdt. A comfortable silence settled between the two, and the wind felt nice in his hair. What was Mikasa thinking about, he wondered? "Sometimes I like to think about home when I'm up here." 

"I understand. I was just thinking about it... home, I mean." Bertholdt hummed. That was right, Mikasa had come from lost territory as well. She was a refugee too, and understood what it meant to lose her home. Somewhere beyond where the sun was setting was his home. And hers, too. 

"You're from Shinganshina, right? That's home?" Mikasa was quiet for a moment, then almost instinctively pulled her scarf up over her face. Bertholdt wondered if he'd upset her, but then she sighed and stared back out into the distance. 

"Yes, but... there was a place that was home before Shinganshina. That's where I was thinking about." Bertholdt didn't feel it would be appropriate to push any farther on that subject. He could tell by the tone of her voice that wherever it was she was talking about hurt. But at the same time, she had a small smile on her face when she pulled her scarf back down. "I was lucky. After... well, after something happened, the Jaegers let me into their home. I had a new family, in Shinganshina." 

"Eren and Armin used to talk in the bunkhouse all the time about Shinganshina. It sounds like it was a nice place to live." Mikasa hummed and closed her eyes. "Eren made it sound like he was the baddest kid in town... but I think he was probably exaggerating." 

"Eren... he's always been reckless and impulsive. He got himself hurt a lot. But he always believed in what was right. He'd let himself get hurt just to protect the ones he loved." Mikasa paused, and Bertholdt could see that she was deep in thought. "He really hasn't changed at all." 

"No, it sounds like he hasn't. How many times did he seem like he was going to get himself into trouble during training trying to help Armin? I guess I can't say anything, though... Reiner got in trouble a few times for helping others when he shouldn't have." Bertholdt smiled at the thought of Reiner being such a good friend. He really was special. "Maybe I'm just selfish... I was always so afraid of compromising my rank and getting into trouble that I never helped like that." 

"You were doing what you had to do. This world is a cruel place. We all do what we can to survive." Bertholdt couldn't help but agree with her. This world... it was a cruel place. How many horrors had he witnessed? How many innocents died? His parents, Karina and Tobias, his old friends... "You know, the world is a cruel place. But it's also a beautiful place." 

"Hmm? Beautiful? What do you mean?" Bertholdt looked seriously at Mikasa, who looked back at him and nodded. 

"Yes. I've lost so much, it's true. I've lost so many people that care about me. I've lot more than one home. But still... there are things in this world that make life worth living. I have Eren, and Armin. And all the people who stand beside me. Most importantly, though, I have hope. Someday, things will be different." 

"You think so?" Bertholdt thought about her words. In spite of all he'd lost, he had no desire to die. There were definitely things in this world worth living for. Reiner. Marco and Jean and the Military Police. The farm he and Reiner swore they were going to have one day. He loved imagining himself and Reiner on the porch of their future home watching the sun set together. "I guess you're right. There is beauty in this world." 

"I miss Shinganshina. I'd love to return one day. But I can appreciate the beauty here and now. Even if I never get to go back." Bertholdt hummed and sat in silence with Mikasa while the sun set. 

Somewhere out there, way beyond where the sun was setting on the horizon, were their homes. Shinganshina and Hillfar were both lost. But in spite of that, the same sun still rose and fell. 

Maybe one day he'd get to go back home. Maybe he'd never see his old home again. It was hard to say what was going to happen. But for now, Bertholdt would appreciate the beauty in the world as it was. 


End file.
